Tic Tac?
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Tic tacs colourful, tasty...and annoying. Although if Heero would just stop typing for five minutes Duo would share and make them a little more fun...1x2.
1. It All Started When Heero

**Tic Tac?**

_-Rattle, rattle-_

The systematic tapping faltered, and Heero's eye twitched slightly. He made no movement to the source of the noise, and continued typing. He was trained to ignore this sort of thing, just to block it out and get on with his report…

_-Rattle, rattle-_

The typing faltered, and this time the perfect soldier made visible movement, but didn't turn around. He was used to this type of enemy, showing any signs of weakness would mean instant failure. He would just ignore it and carry on typing…

_-Rattle, rattle-_

Heero jumped slightly, his body rigid, his fingernails digging into the flesh of his hands. His eyes narrowed on the screen as he re-read the last line he had typed once again. His eyes desperately wanted to look around…

_-Rattle, ra-_

The rattling stopped dead in its tracks, and stared widely at the angered, twitching face of Heero Yuy. Duo blinked a few times, confused as to what Heero was so upset about. After a few moments his violet-blue eyes lit up, and he offered the transparent package to the other boy.

"Can I interest you in a tic-tac, Hee-chan?"

**To be Continued

* * *

**

**Please review.**

_-Completed: 18th March 2005_

_-Dagger_


	2. Irritating Wufei

**Tic Tac?**

Duo had been rather quickly relocated after the little tic-tac incident. As it had turned out his boyfriend _hadn't_ cared for one. Strange, that.

So now Duo was rattling down the hall headed for the gardens where he hoped (well, knew) Wufei would be reading quietly. Well, Duo would solve that problem…

"Hey Wu-chan!" Duo announced his presence with a grin and a glomp. Wufei merely turned the page from within the shorter boys grip, determined to concentrate on his book and ignore the American boy. He was sure he had mastered the technique and that Duo would simply get bored and go away.

_-Rattle, rattle-_

"What the?" Instantly Wufei's curiosity got the better of him and he glanced up to where Duo was sitting opposite on a bench with a small, clear plastic box containing orange…pills? Wufei shook his head and returned to his book, maybe Duo had finally given himself a headache with his incessant chattering and motion.

_-Rattle, rattle-_

Wufei gripped the cover tighter, he should have know that anything Duo did had to be done loudly, as if to remind everyone that he was still there. Like anyone would forget. Wufei took a deep breath to clear his mind and concentrated once again on his book.

_-Rattle, rattle-_

His training would see this through; he would clear his mind, concentrate on his novel and ignore the braided annoyance sitting in front of him. He was mentally stronger, he would outwit the boy with the power of silence and calmness.

_-Rattle, ra-_

Duo stopped as the novel flew across the courtyard and a fuming Wufei glared him down. Duo blinked, somewhat confused, and glanced down at the sugary sweets in his hand. His face brightened.

"Want a tic-tac, Wu-chan?"

**To be Continued

* * *

**

**Please review.**

_-Completed: 24th June 2005_

_-Dagger_


	3. Quatre's Patience or Lack of

**Tic-Tac?**

_-Rattle rattle-_

Quatre smiled politely for what felt like the hundredth time and tried not to scream out loud. He had been enjoying the tranquillity of his room while reading a novel when his peace had been broken by Duo. It was well known that the braided boy had a strong dislike for anything remotely peaceful or quite, but since noise and disorder seemed to follow him wherever he went he never had to put up with it for very long.

_-Rattle rattle-_

Quatre glanced up again at the strange sound, it was coming from Duo's pocket every time he moved. Which was quite frequently. Duo was bouncing around poking through drawers and articles that had been left on Quatre desk while occasionally inquiring about them.

_-Rattle rattle-_

"Hey, Quatre-kun, isn't this from Sandrock? Shouldn't it, like, be _in _Sandrock?"

"Well, Duo, it's only-"

"Oh, cool, I love Dir en Grey. Didn't figure you for a J-rock fan…"

"It's not mine, really, I'm just borrowing it from-"

"Nice camera; wish I could afford some flashy stuff like this."

"Duo…I…please don't touch that…or that…"

_-Rattle rattle-_

Quatre's forced grin almost slipped, his grip on his novel was becoming frighteningly tight. His bright blue innocent eyes narrowed at Duo's back as the brunette began flicking through his bookshelf, still chatting away to the blonde, unaware that he was being remotely irritating.

_-Rattle rattle-_

Quatre began rocking back and forth, his fingers creasing the pages as he held on tightly imagining his poor abused book to be Duo's thin neck. His smile had dropped completely, and had Duo been nearer to the boy he would have heard growling.

_-Rattle rattle-_

Duo turned around, a bright smile plastered on his face and caught sight of the murderous glare.

"Something wrong, Quatre-kun?"

"What-the-HELL-is-in-your-pocket?" Quatre all but screamed. Puzzled Duo reached in a grinned as his fingers brushed against the tic-tac packet. He produced the orange sugar sweets and rattled them experimentally, earning a deeper glare from the blonde. He rattled the packet in the direction of his friend.

"Want one?"

"AAARGHH!"

**To be Continued

* * *

**

**Please review.**

_Completed: 4th November 2005_

_-Dagger_


	4. Trowa's Acceptance

**Tic Tac?**

Duo strolled along the walkway of the hanger, rolling an orange tic-tac around his mouth with his tongue. It was making a little clicking sound each time it rolled against his teeth and he was enjoying the sounds it made, and the tangy orangey taste. Until the sweet dissolved.

Leaning against the railing he reached deep into his pocket and pulled out the little transparent packet that housed his sweets.

_-Rattle rattle-_

He tested the package, and found that there were only two sweets left. Disappointed he shook one out and popped it into his mouth, instantly beginning to roll it around with his tongue.

Pushing himself away from the railing he found himself face to face with Trowa. Who was glaring at him, for some unknown reason. Duo frantically racked his brains trying to think what he'd done recently to annoy Trowa; the stoic pilot of Heavyarms was even harder to piss off than Heero. At least with Heero there was always the laptop…

_-Rattle rattle-_

While pondering his current position Duo shoved the remaining tic-tac back into his pocket; the solitary sweet flying to all ends of its plastic imprisonment as he struggled to fit it back in while shaking with fear from the death-glare.

Trowa's visible eye narrowed and he silently motioned for Duo to remove the packet from his pocket. Confused, Duo decided that an angry Trowa was not a fun Trowa and that doing as he said would probably avoid confrontation.

_-Rattle rattle-_

Trowa twitched at the noise as Duo shook the orange sweet in front of him, the tic-tac staring out mournfully; the last of its group. Trowa relaxed and a smile almost found its way onto his face. Duo brightened, and realised just what was wrong.

"Want a tic-tac, Trowa? It's my last one but I'm feeling generous." Trowa nodded and held out his hand as Duo tipped the sweet out.

The boys both leaned against the railing, enjoying the refreshing citrus taste and bonding over their shared love of sweets.

"I haven't had tic-tacs since I was about five." Duo nodded, almost amazed as the short-haired pilot had barely ever spoken more than three words to him.

"Yeah, but I think they're an acquired taste." Trowa raised an eyebrow. "It's true; Heero, Wufei and Quatre really don't seem to like them. It was like they were angry at me for some weird reason." Trowa's eyebrow remained raised as the last slither of orange graced his tongue.

"What kind of weird person has a grudge against tic-tacs?" Duo shrugged and pushed himself off the railings once again.

"No idea, maybe they all prefer mint?"

**Owari

* * *

**

**Please review.**

**Sorry it took so long to complete (that is if anyone is still reading). Hope you liked it, poor Duo never did realise just why everyone was getting so annoyed at him. If you've never experienced something like this, try getting someone to rattle tic-tacs while you're trying to work; it really _is_ annoying.**

**Big thanks to everyone who did review this, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!**

_Rin_

_-Completed: 26th March 2006_


End file.
